Help from a Friend
by Dragon Claymore
Summary: Submission for March Challenge at CCoAC.  JJ needs some advice from a friend.  Garcia helps her sort out her thoughts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves<strong>_

_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, my choice is you**_

* * *

><p>This is my entry for the March challenge on CCoAC:<p>

My prompts were JJ/Penelope; Park bench, lilacs, a walk outside

I chose to use the lyrics above from BonesBird's drabble challenge as inspiration for the story.

* * *

><p>She needed some advice, some good advice from someone who wanted the best for her. This was the reason JJ found herself staring at the Tech Analyst's office door. She needed help but her hand refused to move up and knock to get it. Just then, the door opened and Garcia nearly collided with the new profiler.<p>

'Oh my goodness! JJ you startled me!' The bubbly tech exclaimed.

JJ sighed in her mind. _That's another decision that's been taken from me._

'I—I,' JJ began, unable to get the words out.

'Uh oh, you have "we need to talk" face.' Garcia's demeanor cooled. 'I have to go meet with Hotch right now but can we do lunch?'

JJ simply nodded and turned to go back to her desk. Short of coming down with a sudden flu, she wasn't getting out of lunch. Even the flu would only postpone it; maybe even make Garcia come over to her house to talk. JJ couldn't afford that.

She felt a decision was looming and needed advice before she ran out of time.

By the time lunch rolled around she'd worked herself "up, down and stupid" as her father used to say. She wanted desperately to talk to someone, but couldn't bring herself to confide in Prentiss when she had so many issues of her own.

Spring was in the air. Garcia insisted on getting sandwiches to go sit outside at a nearby park. The scent of Lilacs was carried delicately on the nearly non-existent breeze. It calmed her. When she was a kid, her backyard had an enormous bush of the purple version of the flower. JJ's mother had always thrown open all the windows facing the yard once the tantalizing flowers started to bloom. It signaled the start of spring-cleaning. A chance at renewal and felt so refreshing after a long winter, everything seemed happier once the yearly chore was completed.

Sitting on a bench, enjoying her sandwich, JJ debated how to start the conversation with Garcia. The bubbly analyst had been oddly quiet since they'd left the office.

'I cleared a longer lunch with Hotch.' Garcia began. 'You need to talk and I don't want to have to rush back.'

A lump took up residence in JJ's throat. Garcia was such a caring and thoughtful person; she was so grateful she could call the colorful woman a friend.

'Thanks,' JJ whispered. They sat munching and watching the activity around them. The birds flittered to and fro; Squirrels scampered across the fresh green grass and up the next tree. Families enjoyed the spring day, and little boys and girls got soaked and dirty from gleefully splashing in the puddles and remains of snow piles.

'So my blonde companion, are we going to chat or just stare at the wonder that is spring?' Garcia prodded as gently as she could.

JJ just stared for moments longer. Just when Garcia was getting ready to prod her more, JJ sighed and spoke, 'Will and I are talking about marriage.'

Garcia was obviously holding back; she was biting her bottom lip and her cheeks were pink with excitement. A second later, she bubbled forth, 'Talking about it? Did he propose?'

JJ just shook her head. 'We've been just talking about if it's something we want to consider or are we going to just co-parent Henry. Things have been…' JJ trailed off looking for the right words. '…difficult since I came back to the BAU. Taking the profiling courses directly from Dave made Will jealous I think. I can see where he's coming from, sort of, but there's really nothing between Dave and me other than a work mentorship.'

'Dave helped you take the courses?' Judging from Penelope's large round eyes and the surprise in her tone of voice, she was shocked by that fact.

'I think Will just wants some clarification. We need some sort of definition to our relationship with each other individually and each other with Henry in the proverbial middle.'

'Do you WANT to marry him, JJ?'

JJ thought carefully. She'd never really considered marriage before now. Her parents had enjoyed a long marriage; she was luckier than some in that way, she'd seen what effort real and lasting relationships took. However, she'd seen the toll that being in the FBI and even in the DOD had taken on the strongest of marriages. Could she and Will really make it work?

.

.

.

~ 2 hours later ~

JJ felt so much better. Garcia had helped her clear her head, and the walk outside hadn't hurt either.

Some may not approve, but she would say yes. Yes, to the man who had given up so much for her and given her the best gift of all…

Her little Henry.

When Will proposed, her answer was yes!

* * *

><p>The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live.<p>

~ Flora Whittemore

* * *

><p>Yet another one-shot and I'm still not finished the next chapter of Reid's Surprise. I'm going to try a new method shortly and hopefully, it'll allow me to produce a chapter shortly. Keep your fingers crossed for me.<p>

In the meantime, I'm still on Facebook, D Claymore FanFiction. There's a bunch of different writing challenges going on there if you're interested, friend me and ask. I'll point you in the direction of the organizers.

Take care all, and as always please review!

TTFN,

Dragon


End file.
